Playing Games
by bailar
Summary: The flock are granted with some downtime after saving the world and get bored very quickly. They decide that every day will bring a new game to be played. Secrets will be spilled, laughs will be had and the fun will begin. Slight FAX and NIGGY. Mostly Fax. Don't own MR. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: the flock are granted with some downtime after saving the world and get bored very quickly. They decide that every day will bring a new game to be played. Secrets will be spilled, laughs will be had and the fun will begin. Slight FAX and NIGGY. Mostly Fax. Don't own MR.**

Hello my name is Max. I have brown eyes and hair and just saved the whole world from the Apocalypse. I have a family that I live with and their names are Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. We are relishing the small amount of time that we have ever had to live in peace. This means we all sleep in till at least midday or later and have showers that last over 15 minutes. After a while this all gets just a tad bit boring and that is where this story starts, with a very persistent 7 year old and bambi eyes.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

I had just woken up and it was 1pm. brilliant time to wake up if I don't say so myself. I jumped in the shower washing myself at least 5 times then after a good 20 minutes I got out and got dressed. I ran downstairs in search of some food but instead ran into a 7 year old bundle of joy. Angel. Her hair was bouncing around her shoulders in a golden halo and her bright blue eyes were staring up at me. "Hey Angel". I quickly tried to depart so I could find some food. "Max I have an idea and….".  
"Not now Angel I was in the middle of something.".  
"Fine then you has to call a flock meeting and I can tell everyone my plan".  
I sighed and looked at her. Not the brightest idea on my behalf. She gave me the bambi eyes and I had to say yes now. I nodded my head then screamed up the stairs "Flock meeting in 5 minutes". I sighed before heading into the kitchen to grab some left overs.

We all sat down in the living room and waited for angel to speak. After a minuet of awkward silence she spoke up. "Ok guys, I know everyone is enjoying the down time, but aren't you getting just a bit bored?" everyone except for me nodded their heads. Angel continued "I think it would be a good idea to have a games challenge. You know kind of like a competition of different games. We could play every man or woman for themselves or teams or girls verse boys". Everyone started to murmur in agreement but I wasn't too excited about this idea. "So what does everyone think?" angel quire. Everyone showed their agreement in some form except for me. "Max please" angel begged I once again looked at her and she gave me the bambi eyes. Darn it! "Fine" I grumbled before heading back up to my room. Agh this sucks.

**ANGEL POV**

Yes I got Max to agree. I am so happy. Max went up to her room so the rest of us were going to plan this challenge. "Ok first things first games!" we all rattled off different games and I wrote them all down. I had to say these guys can be so evil but, oh well. "Ok so how are we going to do it Ange?" Nudge questioned. Hmmmm that was the hard part. "I think maybe every man for themselves?" everyone agreed and we had a game in progress. The games would start tomorrow with one game per day. The rules were simple. The rules for each game are the only rules, follow them or disqualification. Not hard right? This is going to be so much fun.

**GAME 1- TWISTER  
ANGEL POV**

I woke up early the next morning to prepare for our first game. I had decided from the huge list of games that twister would be first. I ran down stairs to find Iggy in the kitchen cooking up a storm. I smelt bacon, eggs, pancakes and was that waffles?! OMG yum! I made myself known to Iggy with a cough. "Hey Ange". I waved before remembering he couldn't see.  
"Hey, I'm going to set up the first game ok?"  
"Sure be back soon though, I'm almost finished"  
with that I left the kitchen to go and set up the twister mat. This is going to be some much fun. I went into the cupboard and pulled it out laying it on the floor with the wheel. I quickly ran back upstairs to wake up the rest of the flock.

**MAX POV**

I felt the presence of someone in my room but stayed quiet and still. I slowly rolled over to see angel staring at me. I jumped back in fright before commencing her telling off. She complained and then said she was only waking me up for breakfast and our new challenge. I sighed before rolling out of bed and putting on some jeans and a tee. I smelt a variety of foods as I entered the kitchen stomach growling. Mmmmm. I quickly ate before retreating to my room. Only minutes later I was dragged back down by angel. She commenced with explaining the rules of the game. TWISTER! I was actually excited about this game and there is no need to tell her ok. We started to play, each taking a turn until everyone was on the board. Then thing started to get tricky. Gazzy was weaving his hands and feet past everyone in an attempt to reach the dot but soon failed and was out. Iggy after a while fell over from lack of sight. Angel was next to fall. She was sitting backwards on her hands and feet when I reached over her to my dot and she collapsed. 2 left. Nudge was next to leave the game. She got so tired after a while and couldn't stop talking for long enough to concentrate. Just fang left, easy. We went on for ages and I felt really tired. I was about to call a truce when I realised the position we were in. I was in the same position angel was in earlier with fangs hands on either side of my head. His feet were down near mine. His face was a mere 5 centimetres away from mine and we were both breathing heavily. I blushed as I realised. Fang didn't seem too fazed by this but then said "truce?" I agreed and he jumped off of me and helped me up. I was still blushing like mad as I returned to my room. What an awful game!

_**AN/ so what do y'all think? My second fanfiction and I was only starting it cause I have no ideas for my other story.**_

_**R&R please?  
First10 people to review get a shout out!**_

_**Reviews are like parties…. the more the merrier!**_

_**Sign off- bailar xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

Playing Games Chapter 2

Angel POV

That night Nudge and I stayed up extra late. Why you may ask? Because we needed a plan. What a Plan? Yeah I know how your brain works, I can read minds. Anyway we were making a plan. We call it plan GMAFT or Get Max and Fang Together. I know so original. So back to our planning.

This whole games challenge thing was a way to try and get them together. By a bit of unknown mind reading we have discovered that they really do love each other. We have decided to come up with good games that may get the two of them together. So the next game would have to be good, but not suspicious. Hmmmm. "I got it!" Nudge screamed in her mind. "What?" I questioned. I waited patiently for Nudge to end her rant with the answer. It was perfect.

GAME 2- TRUTH OR DARE  
Max POV

The next day I woke up at around 3pm. hmmm, maybe they did the game without me. I went and had a nice hot shower. I emerged 20 minutes later hair and body dripping water. I quickly pulled on a pair of sweats and a Tee before trudging downstairs to an awaiting flock.

"Max!" Angel exclaimed the minuet she saw me. "Just in time for our game today". Great, just great. I sat on the couch awaiting further instructions. I was so lazy. "Ok" Angel said, "Everyone is here so I will explain the next game. The game is called Truth or Dare. Basically you ask someone truth or dare and they pick one or the other. They you make up either a truth or a dare according to the one they picked. The person you asked must complete it or they are out. Got it?". There were various groans, yeses and grumbles around the room. "Then let's begin!" Angel exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll go first" Angel said, "Nudge truth or dare?"  
"Uhhhh, truth?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
"If you had 24 hours to live, what would you do, what movie star would you want to kiss, and who would you notify that you are dying?".  
"I would go flying and see everything I ever wanted to see and go on a date, I would either kiss Johnny Depp or Josh Hutchinson and I would notify you guys. Iggy, truth or dare?" wow she said that really fast. Geez. "Dare. I'm no chicken "exclaimed Iggy. This set off a lot of laughter mostly from me. "I dare you to eat 3 tablespoons of Bi-carb soda straight without throwing up or snorting it". Oh dam she is good. Iggy shook his head. "No can do Nudge, I'm out".  
"Chicken!" I exclaimed. Ops.  
"Whatever, Angel truth or dare?"  
"Truth please".  
"Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear?"  
"No, Fang truth or dare?" Angel inquired.  
"Dare"  
"Ok, we are going to blindfold you and make you kiss 3 things, you have to guess who or what they are?"  
"Ok" and with that Fang was blindfolded. Angel went to her room to grab something. She started to talk to me via her mind,

**Max, I want you to kiss Fang.  
What?!  
I want you to be the third thing  
why Ange?  
Because it would be awkward if Nudge or I did it  
but….  
Please?  
Fine.**

"Ok Fang object number 1". This was really funny to watch actually. Fang was kissing a banana. It looked so weird. "Object 2" Angel said. This was a teddy bear and it just looked wrong. "Object 3". Oh crud that was me. I took a deep breath and walked over to Fang. I quickly pecked him on the lips then walked away blushing. Angel and Nudge hid the other objects and then Fang took off his blindfold. "Object 1 was a Banana, 2 a teddy or something and 3… Max?" I nodded slightly blushing. "Max, truth or dare?" OMG what to choose. Truth and I'm realitlivly safe but told I'm a chicken or dare and god knows what I'll be doing. "Dare?" it sounded more like a question and I hope nobody noticed. "Wear an item of sexy clothing for the next 5 rounds" Fang said with a smirk. "WHAT!?" I exclaimed. Oh lord I had to do this to defend my title. I slowly made my way upstairs, Nudge in tow. She chucked me a slutty dress and I put it on. It was blood red and gold. It ended just below my butt. It had tank top straps but I then split to reveal skin from my shoulders all the way to my belly button. It had gold accents in a Chinese looking pattern from the end of the split down. Nudge also handed me a pair of gold strappy heels and took out my hair, letting it fall in loose waves down my back. Then we walked done the stairs me less excited than Nudge.

As I entered the entertainment room, everyone's jaws dropped (except for Iggy, he is blind people). "Gazzy, truth or dare?"  
"Dare" he say boldly, his mistake?  
"Spend the next round naked"  
"No I'm sorry I'm out!" he said. That's good I was hoping that would happen, I don't need to be scared. "Nudge truth or dare?" he asked.  
"Dare"  
"Kiss Iggy for 2 minutes"  
"Hmmmm. I'm sorry Iggy" she said as she leaned over and kissed him. Sadly Nudge was disqualified for not kissing Iggy for two complete minutes. "Angel truth or dare?"  
"Dare Please"  
"Kiss Gazzy on the lips for 2 minutes"  
"ewww. He is my brother?!, I'm out"  
"Fang, truth or dare?"  
"Truth" he said.  
"Whom would you like to marry from amongst the group in this room and why?"  
"Max" he said shyly. I felt a blush start to creep up my cheeks. "Because if I married anyone else it would be awkward". Oh that's it because it would be awkward. "Max, truth or dare?"  
"Dare" I said boldly. Fang looked deep in thought. This was not going to end well. "I dare you to kiss me on the lips" he stated smugly. I hung my head and sighed. Geez this was not going to end well. I walked over to Fang and sat down straddling his legs. I pulled him close to me and I kissed him. The first and last thing that coherently crossed my mind was, 'OMG he is so good at this'. I don't know how long we kissed for but we were brought back from cloud nine by Iggy clearing his throat. "Tie?" I whispered in Fang's ear. "Tie" he agreed.

_**A/N thanks for the two people who put this story on alert. Thanks to my one reviewer pennystaplerfax. I love ya babe! Not in a creepy way. Please review and if you have a minuet read my other story "Change of scenery" **_

_**Sign off -Bailar xoxo**_


End file.
